Como atrapar a un búho
by yirchi
Summary: Oikawa nunca tuvo interés en la lectura, pero esto pudo cambiar por su reciénte afición a los buhos... de un búho en particular.


Comence este fic como un regalo para mi novia, en un inicio pense en que fuera algo corto y sencillo pues nunca se me ha dado bien la escritura, pero la idea inicial se me fue un poco de las manos y pense en que podria ser una historia mas larga ;D

* * *

 **Como atrapar a** **un buho**

Agitado, fastidiado y maldiciendo todo a su paso, Tooru Oikawa corría hacia aquella cafetería donde, sin entender del todo por qué, se había inscrito a un club de lectura, y lo decía por el ya apretado horario que tenía, la práctica de volei en la casi madrugada antes de entrar a clases, la práctica posterior y su trabajo de medio tiempo; no se le pudo ocurrir una peor idea que unirse a un club de lectura por las noches.

\- Ni siquiera me gusta leer.

Al llegar se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no había llegado tarde, o eso le pareció al inspeccionar la gran mesa que tenían reservada en la cafetería y darse cuenta de que no habían llegado más de cuatro* personas; el lugar era un sitio bastante sencillo y relativamente nuevo en los alrededores, se notaba a leguas que habían accedido a que se usará como sede del club de manera gratuita para que empezara a ganar fama, lo que para él era un "¡Si, si, úsenlo para que parezca que tenemos mucha gente!", lo que le causaba risa y le hacía sentir un poco de lástima al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente el anfitrión llegó… tarde, que molesto era que a nadie le importara la puntualidad; aunque al menos, a diferencia de la mitad del pequeño grupo, debía darle crédito por haberse presentado. Hizo el aburrido discurso de introducción, se lamento por los ausentes, y decidió que aquella sesión sería más corta de lo esperado para no dejar atrás a los que no asistieron, que únicamente iban a comentar su opinión sobre el tercer capítulo; Oikawa ya estaba completamente fastidiado, no había avanzado nada desde la sesión anterior y le molestaba pensar en qué decir cuando le pidieran comentar algo; pasó el primero y dio su opinión, demasiado común para su gusto, algo como: Oh, si comento esta parte me veré tan interesante; no puedo evitar rodar los ojos, lo que fue un grave error porque noto como el anfitrión repentinamente se había concentrado en él, pero no fue su culpa, después de una semana sin dormir como dios manda no podían esperar que fuese ni ligeramente considerado al tener que sentarse a escuchar un comentario tan cliché de aquel chico que siempre llevaba sus camisetas cubiertas de salsa de soya, y en cuanto éste terminó de hablar anfitrión-kun le dirigió una sonrisa nada amigable girando su cuerpo de manera que no quedara duda de a quien miraba, fue entonces cuando lo supo, él era el siguiente, pero antes de poder hablar...

\- Hooooooooo -escucharon gritar a un chico con un gorro gris, bastante corriente, desde la entrada del local- ¡Siguen aquí!, -dijo mientras examinaba todo el local- que feo que falten. Yo no quería llegar tarde, pero estaba viniendo para acá y cuando iba a medio camino ya no aguantaba las ganas de orinar ¡Ustedes saben! -decía todo animado mientras se acercaba a la mesa- así que busqué donde ir, y cuando encontré un WC, wooo, no tenía cambio.

Una pareja de chicas al otro lado del café empezaba a reírse del recién llegado, aquel chico parecía no conocer la palabra vergüenza mientras gritaba a todo pulmón sus desventuras.

\- ... así que tuve que ir a cambiarlo, y no se me ocurría que comprar rápido, pero como lo primero que vi fue una heladería compre un cono para tener cambio y después me di cuenta ¡tenía un helado! -dramatizo dándose una palmada en la frente- no podía tirarlo, así que me lo termine rápido y ya por fin pude ir a "desahogarme", y ya corrí para acá.

\- Por favor toma asiento -dijo el anfitrión señalando un asiento vacío en la mesa como temiendo que continuará su discurso.

\- Sí, sí, claro -contestó mientras se sentaba en la mesa al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el gorro, dejando al descubierto su extravagante cabello bicolor y quedándose sin manos para sostener el libro que llevaba, porque al hacer tantas cosas al mismo tiempo simplemente lo soltó, dejándolo caer en el suelo cerca de Oikawa.

El castaño se inclinó un poco para recogerlo, lo toma y lee la portada 'La dama de las camelias'. A mi no me gustaba leer, piensa.

* * *

Aquí deberia poner una nota, pero no se me ocurre nada, podría contarles mas sobre como nacio esta historia y cosas... Ah! El * en el 4 es solo para presumir que es mi numero favorito xD asi que cuando hice las correcciones en vez de dejar 'pocas personas' lo cambie por 4 :D


End file.
